


Turnabout Venus

by adventuresofcomicbookgirl



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Code Name: Sailor V, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, so many objections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresofcomicbookgirl/pseuds/adventuresofcomicbookgirl
Summary: Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey defend Sailor V in court. Unfortunately for them, she doesn't show much restraint in her testimony and confesses to the crime. Silliness ensues.In response to the prompt "Phoenix Wright defends a sailor guardian of your choice" given to me by purplemagicalgirl on tumblr.





	

“Oh yes, I killed him. Completely vaporized. He was a demon, he was trying to suck out a girl’s soul. It’s all part of the job as a defender of justice. So, y’know, you’re welcome. Oh! And if anyone wants autographs after the trial, I’ll be in the lobby.” She blew the audience a kiss.

Phoenix groaned loudly and slumped over his desk. It was not like this was a new situation for him, having his client confess. He has WARNED her not to, but a part of him deep down knew she wouldn’t listen. She and Maya got along far too well.

He just wished it hadn’t been this kind of confession. He was pretty sure Edgeworth was going to pop a blood vessel in his forehead. At least he seemed to have been rendered momentarily speechless. Phoenix decided to take advantage of that.

“OBJECTION! Your Honor, what my client _means_ is-”

“OBJECTION!” _Dammit._ Edgeworth had recovered too quickly

“Your Honor, this is ridiculous,” Edgeworth said, crossing his arms, imperious look in place. “There is no such thing as demons and what’s more, no way to prove the victim was a demon. On top of that the defendant will not even give us her name. This trial is a farce.”

“I gave you my name!” Minako snapped. “Sailor V, occupation: super cute hero of justice!”

“That is NOT your real name, defendant.”

“I’m being tried for what I did as Sailor V. Why is it a problem to use that name?”

“She’s wearing a MASK, Your Honor, it’s not.-

“OBJECTION,” Phoenix cut in. “We’ve tried people in weirder, more concealing outfits than this, Edgeworth, come on.”

“That is not the point, it’s a matter of her identity-”

“OBJECTION.” This one hadn’t come from Phoenix. Maya was leaning forward, looking very serious. “Mr. Edgeworth. Do you remember that episode of the Steel Samurai where he had to testify but didn’t take off his mask? You understood why he made that decision, right? A hero can’t reveal his real identity to the public, it compromises them. Didn’t you get that?”

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Edgeworth glanced around the courtroom a little frantically. 

“Mr. Edgeworth. You’re acting just like the mean prosecutor who harassed the Steel Samurai. I know you’re better than that.”

Edgeworth was silent for an extremely long time, his eyebrows drawn together and his lips puckered. Finally, he let out a long sigh. “Very well. I will allow the defendant to be tried as Sailor V.”

“Are you kidding me?” Phoenix’s mouth fell open.“That WORKED?”

Maya grinned at him  “You’re welcome, Nick. “ Minako flashed a thumbs up from the stand and she returned it.

“But, even setting that issue aside, there is no proof the victim was a demon. Such a thing is ludicrous. There is no such thing as magic or monsters-”

“Are you freakin’ kidding me? If magic doesn’t exist, how do you think he turned into dust?” Minako put her hands on her hips and glared at Edgeworth. “God, that “rate the hottest attorneys” blog was right about you. So pretty, but way too stuffy. It’s such a shame.”

“OBJECTION!” Phoenix cut in before of Edgeworth could respond. “Ms…er, V, please leave the case to me. Mr. Edgeworth, while there is no concrete proof demons exist, there is no proof they don’t either. What’s more, we just had a testimony from a woman who corroborated my client’s story. He really did try to suck out her soul.”

“OBJECTION!” Edgeworth slammed his hand down on the desk. “And the prosecution’s argument was that this woman is clearly confused due to her traumatic experience. She simply _thinks_ that’s what she experienced. There’s no evidence-”

“OBJECTION!” Phoenix slammed his hands down twice as hard. “There’s no evidence she ISN’T telling the truth either, Edgeworth, and there are witnesses-”

 “OBJECTION! Wright, I honestly thought I’d seen the zenith of your tomfoolery in previous trials, but clearly you are more ridiculous than even I gave you credit for. You are not going to get away with making a case based on pure fantasy with me! You should know better! This is just like that spirit channeling nonsense-”

“OBJECTION! You KNOW spirit channeling is real Edgeworth, you have SEEN Maya do it.”

“OBJECTION. I have seen no such thing!”

"OBJECTION! Yes, you have! She becomes a foot taller! You are denying the evidence right before your eyes, Edgeworth!” He whirled on Maya, who was looking a little bored at this point. “Maya, channel Mia or someone right now. Show Edgeworth.”

“OBJECTION! Don’t drag Maya into this, Wright! You’re always doing that and it’s a habit you need to break. She’s tired of it, we’re all tired of it. And I don’t care how many feet she grows, you’re not going to convince me-”

“OBJECTION. You know, YOUR SISTER was able to accept that spirit channeling was real. She completely went with it once she saw proof, she was fine. How does it feel to be more inflexible than Franziska von Karma? There should be some kind of award for that.”

“OBJECTION! How dare you-!”

“OH MY GOD WOULD YOU TWO JUST MAKE OUT ALREADY THIS IS RIDICULOUS.” Minako threw her hands up in the air and did the most dramatic, overwrought eyeroll Phoenix had ever seen. She looked pleadingly around at the courtoom. “I can’t be the only one thinking this, right? Are they going to start doing each other in the middle of the courtroom? Will we get to watch? Are we gonna have a giant courtroom orgy or something? Because hey, I’m down for that.”

Edgeworth turned fire engine red and sputtered incoherently. Phoenix felt heat rise in his face as well. He could hear the murmurs around the courtroom and a lot of them sounded like agreement. Maya was doubled over at his side, shaking with laughter. 

The judge, who had been watching their argument with glazed eyes and a sort of resigned ennui, jerked out of his reverie. “ORDER. ORDER. The defendant has a point. I-I mean to say, we’ve strayed drastically off topic. This is a court and we-”

A detective in a grubby trenchcoat burst into the courtroom, huffing and puffing. Edgeworth jumped like he’d received an electric shock and narrowed his eyes. “Detective Gumshoe, what is-”

“They found the guy, pals! He’s alive!”

“Wh-WHAT?” Phoenix, Maya, Edgeworth and the judge spoke in unison. 

“W-well according to him…something about a monster capturing him and then taking his form…he was left to starve in his own basement..I dunno, I guess he may be delirious-”

“Oh, it was one of THOSE.” Minako jumped cheerfully down from the witness stand. “That’s convenient. Guess I didn’t officially kill anyone then.”

 “But that doesn’t…make any….” Edgeworth stumbled back slightly, looking dazed. The judge looked surprised for a moment, then sighed and shook his head. 

“All right. Strange as this twist is, it looks like our victim is actually alive and no crime was technically committed. This court finds the defendant, Sailor V, NOT GUILTY. And with that, court is adjourned.”

As the confetti rained down, Minako twirled around in it. Then she stopped and posed for the flashing camera’s, making the V sign with her fingers. Edgeworth was still sputtering.

“Y-your Honor…”

“Mr. Edgeworth, I didn’t get much sleep last night and it has been a long day. I have a pottery class to get to. Just let it go. And perhaps take the young lady’s advice? It _is_ starting to get pretty ridiculous.”

With that, he left the courtroom, yawning slightly.

Phoenix and Maya met Minako in the lobby, where she was giving autographs out already. However, she paused her preening to embrace Maya.

“Thank you sooo much, Maya!”

“I was there too,” Phoenix grumbled.

“Yeah, but she’s the one who got you to take my case in the first place, right?”

it was true enough. Maya had basically dragged him down to the station when she’d heard a superhero had been arrested.

“I’m just so psyched I was able to help out a hero of justice!” Maya ‘s clasped Minako’s hands, eyes shining. “It’s a dream come true.”

“Hey, if you ever want to come on a mission with me sometime, I think you’d make a great assistant.”

The scream Maya let out nearly blew out Phoenix’s eardrums. 

“Waitwaitwait,” he cut in hurriedly. “That sounds really dangerous.’

“Mr. Wright, give me some credit. I’m not going to take her along for anything nasty. I’ll protect her no matter what, okay?” She patted him on the arm. “And thanks. Call me if you ever have any monster trouble, kay?”

She turned to walk towards her crowd of adoring fans, Halfway there, she turned back and called. “And good luck with Ruffles! I want to be invited to the wedding!”

Phoenix groaned. She winked at him and then disappeared into the mob.

“Did you hear that Nick? i’m going to be a real superhero! I gotta start thinking up code names! And obviously, we’re going to go buy a costume RIGHT NOW…and she said we could call her any time…aren’t you glad I made you take this case?

“I _am_ glad it all worked out. She’s a good kid,” Phoenix shook his head. “She is a weird one, though.”

“Nick, what do you think about The Masked Medium? Maybe I should make a costume like a giant magatama-”

“Not the _weirdest_ girl I know, though.”

“HEY…”

They walked together out of the lobby, Maya talking his ear off all the way.


End file.
